The present disclosure relates to an environment having a plurality of visual sensors disposed therein, and more specifically, to accessing a secure region of the environment using visually identified behaviors relative to an access control device at least partly defining the secure region.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements and features of one embodiment may be beneficially incorporated in other embodiments without further recitation.